Birthday
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2013 |nogm = 5 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Best of Katy |alt = Community Remix Party Master Mode |mode = Solo |difficulty = Medium |effort=Moderate |mc = Sun Yellow (JDU 2018) |pc = Marine Blue |gc = Hot Pink |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) Light Blue (PMM) Red (C. Remix) |pictos = 177 (Classic) 117 (Mashup) |kcal = 24.1 |dura = 3:36 |nowc = Birthday |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné }} Katy Perry tarafından "Birthday" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, doğum günü/tatlılar şeması giymiş bir kadındır. Sprinkles ile pembe ve gök mavisi bir üst giyiyor, sarı ve pembe katmanlı bir etek, pembe topuklu desenli sarı puantiyeli çoraplar ve mavi yüksek topuklu botlar giyiyor. At kuyruğu örgü bağlı uzun kadife çiçeği saçlı ve oyuncak ayılar ve düğme çiçeklerden yapılmış bir çiçek çelenk giyiyor. Allık ve göz kalemi içeren çok ağır bir makyaj giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan pastel bir şemaya sahiptir. Ayrıca görünen pasta ve şekerleme resimleri de var. Pasta "Doğum günü" okur. Dansa doğum günü havası vermek gerekiyordu. Etrafta pek çok acıbadem kurabiyesi görebilir ve ayrıca mumların yanmasıyla onları görebilirsiniz. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1,3,4 ve 5: Sağ bacağınızı kaldırırken iki kolunuzu da havaya kaldırın. Gold Moves 2:Bacaklarınızı tamamen yukarı kaldırın ve her iki elinizi de kafanız karışmış gibi tutun. Birthday gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4, ve 5 Birthday gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4, ve 5 in-game Birthday gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Birthday gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: Kollarını aç. ('' Part Of Me ) Pomgm1.png|Both Gold Moves (''Part Of Me) Birthgold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Best of Katy" and only features dancers from Katy Perry songs. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *'' '' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Waking Up in Vegas'' *''California Gurls '' *''Teenage Dream '' *''Firework'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Part of Me GM1' *E.T.'' *''Dark Horse'' (P2/C2) *''Waking Up in Vegas'' *''California Gurls'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Firework'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Part of Me ''GM2 *''E.T'' * '' *''Part of Me'' *''E.T'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''California Gurls'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' * ' Party Master Mode '' has a Party Master Mode available. Here are the captions in order of appearance. (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'' '' *Purple Punch/Model Walk/Fluo Clock/Lonely Walk *Angry Teen/Why Me/Street Robot/Snap Dance *Hippie Mill/Cute Wrestler/Pendulum Whip/Clean Up *Glamorous Walk/Sunny Cross/Disco Hips/Crazy Slide *Cross Jumpy/Crossfire/'Built For This'/'Maps' *Take My Hand/Puppet Self Control/Violent Walk/Electro Chill *Fit My Knees/Angry Girl/Hippie Shake/Running Cheerleader *Move Like Eighties/Futuristic Stretching/Modeling/Girly Balance *Come Here/Release My Head/Haunted Arm/Side Walk *Let's Moonwalk/Prisoner/Don't Move/Up And Down *African Dance/Energetic Girl/'Built For This'/'Holding Out for a Hero' *Cute Smash/Hippie Fight/Release Me/Be Sweet *Charismatic Distress/Tiger Claws/Run Like Eighties/Dog Lock *Serious Fitness/Glamorous Jump/Puppet's Holding/Feel The Groove *Stupid Balance/Running Weird/Skiing Back/Why Me *Elegant Lock/Catching Disco/Happy Cheerleader/Fast Run *Hippie Wave/Too Cool For You/'Holding Out for a Hero'/'Summer' *Delicate Stretch/Explorer On The Ground/Rain Dance/Eighty Slow *Come On/Djole/Forgot My Legs/Disco Waves *I'm So Soft/Feel Bollywood'' (Glitch)/Cheerleader's Storm/African Mill *Electro Chill/Happy Rasputin/'Summer/'''Maps *Be The Wind/Enjoy And Slide/Radical Geometry/Stay Away *Explorer's Lash/Cardio Training/Wake Up Mind/Catch The Fur *Hippie Ragga/Dog Walk/Weird Rythme/Feel The Groove *Hourra/Wipe Away/Shoot The Light/Super Crazy Shake *'' '' Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *JinxyPeach USA *JulioCesarBrasi Brazil *rfmckinleyport Brazil *AzoozHunaiyyan USA *Lizergieskal Greece *Lathia Germany *Navya03 USA *Leticia___Faria USA *robertokirby386 USA *ZillyZucchhini USA *clem12389 France *Charell3 USA *Ivan Eduh Brazil *Kondzix06 Poland *Pinkgoth1 UK *Francision69 USA *MohammedAlsaif USA *jaulea1 USA *Facchi Brazil *LG4907 USA *mzmpicchiatti Mexico *EdherThulio Brazil *Moogly-H Australia *AG_Butterfly Russia *klakisyanyan Mexico *ourifia alibi France Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Birthday'' (Best of Katy) *''DADDY'' (K-Pop) *''Stadium Flow'' (High Energy Girls) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Candy Cosplay *Cheerful Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: *Lollipop Appearances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *Dansçı dudak, çizgi her söylendiğinde "Doğum Günün Kutlu Olsun" u senkronize eder. *Bu şarkı için Mashup sadece Katy Perry tarafından yayınlanan diğer şarkıları içerir. Mashup'ta, Roar hariç tüm şarkıların Katy Perry şarkılarıyla gösterileri yapıldı. **İlk defa Solo olmayan bir rutinden (bu durumda bir Trio) dansçı Solo dansçı olarak kullanılır (Dark Horse baş koçu). **Ayrıca, ana dizinin her oyunundan en az bir koçu içeren tek Mashup budur. *Çaldıktan sonra bu şarkının avatarının kilidini açarken, ruj yoktur. Ancak, biri Avatar Dükkanında ona baktığında, ruj belirir. **Bu, aynı zamanda 'in yedinci nesil konsol versiyonunda Cool For The Summer avatarının avatar mağazasındayken, yaka ise avatar dükkanındayken yaka mor avatar çivili altın yakalı. *İlk kez Hot N Cold Mashup’ta belirir, geçiş diğer Mashup’larda olduğu gibi pürüzsüz değildir, aksine, Maneater mahvetmek. *Kasım 2014'ün çoğunda Aurélie adlı World Dance Floor adlı bir VIP vardı. Bu şarkı World Dance Floor'da çalınırken, oyuncular onunla dans edebilirdi. Ocak 2016'dan itibaren geri döndü. *Önizleme videosunda, eldivenin kırmızı olmasına rağmen piktogramların okları koyu pembe renkteydi. Galeri Game Files Birthday_cover_generic.png|''Birthday'' Birthdaymu cover generic.png|''Birthday'' (Mashup) Birthday jd2015 cover albumcoach.png| album coach Birthday jdu cover albumcoach.png| album coach birthday_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Birthday banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Birthday map bkg.png| map background Birthday_cover.png| cover Birthdaymu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Birthday cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover Birthday_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Birthday_Cover_1024.png| cover Birthday p1 ava.png|Avatar on and later games 200220.png|Golden avatar 300220.png|Diamond avatar Birthday pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Asset tutorial phone.png|Tutorial screen asset from the updated version of , where makes a cameo In-Game Screenshots birthday jd2015 menu.png|'' '' in the menu birthday jd2015 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen birthday jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen birthday jd2015 score.png| score screen Birthday_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Birthday'' in the menu (outdated) birthday jdnow menu new.png|'' '' in the menu (updated) birthday jdnow score new.png| score screen (updated) birthday jd2016 load.png| loading screen birthday jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen birthday jd2016 score.png| score screen birthday jd2017 load.png| loading screen birthday jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen birthday jd2017 score.png| score screen birthday jd2018 menu.png|''Birthday'' in the menu birthday jd2018 load.png| loading screen birthday jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen birthday jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu birthday jd2019 load.png| loading screen birthday jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Birthday Birthday beta coach.png|Beta glove color Birthday beta.jpg|Beta background Birthday gameplay.gif|Differently-colored arrows of the pictograms in the preview Birthday PP.png|Placeholder pictograms Others Birthday_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Birthday_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Birthday leak.jpg|Leak Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Birthday (Official) Teasers Birthday - Gameplay Teaser (US) Birthday - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Birthday - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (26)Birthday -Katy Perry 五星评价 Just Dance Now Practising Birthday Birthday - Just Dance 2016 Birthday - Just Dance 2017 Birthday - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Birthday Birthday - Just Dance 2020 'Others' Birthday (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Birthday (Mashup) - 舞力全开 2015 Just Dance 2015 Community Remix - Birthday 5* Stars Birthday (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 - Birthday (Party Master Mode) Just Dance 2015 - Birthday - Party Master (Wii U Gamepad View) References Site Navigation de:Birthday pt:Birthday tl:Birthday zh:生日快乐 es:Birthday en:Birthday Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Katy Perry Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné